Some conventional measurement systems set a startup time according to a measurement schedule to each terminal, and transmit measurement data from a plurality of terminals to a host terminal at every predetermined period (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Some conventional wireless terminal devices cancel a sleep state and receive a beacon addressed to a group to which a wireless terminal belongs when it reaches a startup timing of the group concerned (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).